deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadao Maou
Satan Jacob, also known as Sadao Maou, is the main protagonist of the anime, Devil is a Part-Timer. He plays the role as the king of Hell, who is put on Earth and gets a job at a fast food restaurant. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sadao Maou vs Hades (Kid Icarus) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Inuyasha (Inuyasha) * Valvatorez (Disgaea) Death Battle Info Physical Immense Strength * Able to lift multiple tons with ease. Immense Speed * Can move so fast that powerful enemies like Lucifer can't see him. Immense Durability * Even in his fragile human body, he can tank energy blasts through the chest and shots in the leg. * As a demon, he can tank explosions caused by powerful Magic attacks without even as much as a scratch. Heightened Senses * Can analyze his surroundings without missing a single detail. Doing this, he can figure out what someone will do next and react to it. * Puts no strain on the body. Demon Magic Transformation * Satan can turn from his human form to his demon form and back at will. However, he needs enough magic to be in his demon form, and will turn back to his human form automatically of running low. Hypnosis/Mind Control * Able mentally control human's and animals, and gather info from their minds. Magical Combat * Sadao can shoot devestating energy blasts and defend with strong shields in his demon form. * Using a lot of power and energy, Satan can punch with the same power as a nuclear bomb. Telekinesis * Can manipulate objects. * Sadao is so good at this, that he can lift whole highways for long periods of time. Teleportation * Is able to teleport to different locations. * Is able to teleport omeg Ther person with him. Glamour * Satan is able to temporarily take form of another living being. Forcefield * In human form, he can make shields strong enough to withstand powerful attacks. * In demon form, Satan can make these shields for multiple different people at a time. Sleep Spell * Sadao can force a whole city population to sleep. Time Barrier * Satan can make a barrier that temporarily freezes time. Pain Stare * By just looking at someone, Satan Jacob can make someone go unconscious, also inflicting damage. Demonic Sword * Sadao can turn ordinary objects into demon swords, capable of defeating powerful foes in just one hit. * Sword is capable of destroying half a city. Regeneration * In demon form, Satan can heal any large injury very quickly. Flight * He is able to fly in his demon form at high speeds. Gallery Sssss.jpg|Standard Waving.jpg|Waving Goodbye Llimage.jpg|Bored id.jpg|Surprised KkknnjimageL.jpg|Demon Form Ohgerd.jpg|Scared. Mostly because he's being threatened. Nok.jpg|Wasn't that bad a day. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators